


little bit of warmth

by duelistkingdom



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: atem's feeling a bit down. jonouchi and yugi have a plan to fix that.
Relationships: Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Feathershipping, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054562
Kudos: 9





	little bit of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ruby for beta'ing this!

Something about the holidays was so much better when death gets averted. In fact, the best thing about this year’s holidays was that Atem was still here when he shouldn’t be. Not only that, the relationship between Yugi, Jonouchi, and Atem progressed rather quickly. Now that there was no fear in losing Atem and no secrets between any of them, it was easy for them to move forward with a new hope for the future. Now that Yugi knew that Atem was staying, it was easier to think about what they were going to do with the future. Jonouchi excitedly talked about his plans to become a pro duelist with Atem egging him on, stating that Jonouchi had improved a lot over the past two years.

Atem was even encouraging about Yugi’s dreams, often remarking on all the ways he just knew that Yugi was going to make a great game designer. And as nice as it was to have Atem encouraging their dreams, both Jonouchi and Yugi had noticed that Atem never once mentioned what he planned on doing in the future. It was Yugi who noticed first that Atem seemed to deflect any time a mention of Atem’s future was brought up. Eventually, Yugi brought it up to Jonouchi and they came to the conclusion that they needed to address this.

“Seriously, what do you plan on doing with your life,” Jonouchi said, rather bluntly as they sat in front of the TV with Super Smash Brothers on the screen. As per usual, Yugi was winning and Jonouchi was half focused on the screen. “You get a second chance at life! Surely you got an idea of what you wanna do with it!”

With that, Atem immediately lost focus and lost to Jonouchi for once. He frowned and Yugi could tell that Atem was guarding something close to his chest. “I, uh, I don’t know what I want to do,” Atem said, not quite meeting Yugi’s eyes. “It’s quite an adjustment, you know. Modern times are so different from ancient Egypt…”

“Surely you’ve seen something you want to do,” Jonouchi pressed, groaning when Yugi finally beat him yet again for the fifteenth time in a row. “I give. You’re too good at this game, Yug’.”

Once again, Atem’s walls were up. Whatever he was thinking, he wasn’t about to let out without some serious plying. The barest bones of an idea were starting to form in the back of Yugi’s mind as he started to figure out how best to get the truth out of Atem. There were several options in front of him but there was only one that made the most sense to ply the truth out of Atem. “I’ve got an idea,” Yugi said, rather brightly. “Let’s get out our cards and have a couple rounds of dueling.”

And over the course of several rounds in which Yugi consistently came out on top, Yugi started to piece together something that wouldn’t have been immediately obvious: Atem felt that he did not belong in this world. Atem feared making plans for the future out of fear the Gods may decide they have made the wrong choice and take away his chance at life. It was nothing that Atem said outright but Yugi had gotten good at understanding how Atem thought. They had shared a body, after all.

“I think I know why Atem’s down,” Yugi said to Jonouchi later in the day, frowning slightly. “I think he thinks that he might not get to stick around so he’s avoiding making plans just in case.”

Jonouchi mulled this over, as if thinking of a way to address this. Something lit up in his eyes and he grinned. “I know how to fix this,” Jonouchi said excitedly. “So, you know how when I first started dueling, it was for Shizuka and to help pay for her surgery. And when I was doing that, that’s how I found my path. I wouldn’t have known that I wanted to be a pro duelist if I hadn’t gone down that route. So, you know what I think? I think we should get Atem something to take care of! Like maybe a cat! Ancient Egyptians like cats, right?”

Yugi mulled this over before nodding. “That makes sense,” Yugi said in agreement. “And if nothing else, cats are cute. That should make him happy, right?”

As the holidays drew closer, Jonouchi wound up suggesting that they introduce Atem to the concept of Christmas by giving him the kitten on that day and Yugi agreed to the idea. As a result, they wound up also finding a two-foot tall stuffed Kuriboh that they were certain Atem would like. And as expected, Atem looked excited upon opening the gift to find the Kuriboh in the box. “I didn’t get you guys anything,” Atem said with a frown. “Should I have?”

“Nah, man, don’t worry about it,” Jonouchi said as he lightly clapped Atem’s back. “Just remember that we were totally awesome gift givers this year, feel guilty about it, and then get us the best gift ever for next year!”

“Jonouchi,” Yugi exclaimed. “Other me, seriously, don’t worry about it. We just wanted to show you that you’re loved. Speaking of which…”

Yugi had a light grin on his face as he produced the kitten to show off to Atem, and he couldn’t help but feel a light flutter in his chest at the excitement on Atem’s face. Atem cooed over the kitten as Yugi plopped the kitten into Atem’s arms, looking genuinely excited. “Do they have a name?”

“ _She_ does not have a name yet,” Jonouchi said, looking pretty pleased with himself for figuring out a way to make Atem happy. “We thought we’d leave it to you to name her, since she’s your cat and all.”

Atem went wide eyed and Yugi leapt in, carefully taking Atem’s hand into his. “Look, other me, I know that you’re scared that this second chance at life is too good to be true. Don’t try to tell me I’m wrong cause I know you,” Yugi said, rather sternly when he noticed Atem about to object. “But you need to know we’re ready to fight for you to stay, no matter what. And it’s okay if you don’t know what you’re gonna do with your second shot at life. Cause we’re here for you.”

For a moment, Atem didn’t speak and looked away. Eventually he said softly, “Mana. I want to call her Mana.”

Yugi nodded as Jonouchi expressed what a good name that was and that they would take her to the vet later to make sure she was taken care of. Eventually, Jonouchi pulled them towards to the couch, grinning about how things were going to be great to have each other as they went into the future. And as Yugi settled in between Jonouchi and Atem, he thought that it was okay that none of them really knew where the future was going to take them. It was good they didn’t know, in fact. For now, they could just simply be.


End file.
